I love her
by MissBeach
Summary: Sometimes drinking brings out the honesty in people. JacobXNessie . One-Shot. A possible two-shot! *** UPDATE: Is no longer a one-shot. More chapters to follow!***
1. I love her

**A/N Stephenie Meyer owns. She also pwns. :)**

I love her. I love her more than anything in the world. More than my friends, more than my family, more than myself. But she doesn't seem to notice.

I wasn't going to go the bonfire with pack tonight-she was going to be there. With her fiancé. When I found out that she was to wed, I felt my world crumble and my heart literally break in two. The best would have been just to walk away and forget about her- but I can't when I love her this.

Two days ago, when I told her that I wasn't going to go she begged me to come. "It won't be the same without you" she told me in her velvety voice. And because she's my imprint, I couldn't refuse.

Now I'm sitting here alone across the fire watching her smile and laugh with her husband to be. I saw her glance my way, and gave me a sad frown. She knew too well to know I wasn't having a great time. I was her "bestest friend" and she hated to see me upset. Before I knew it, there she was, skin glowing against the flame with two bottles in her hand. When I glanced again across the fire, I noticed her fiancé was gone.

"Hey Ness, where did Greg go?" I asked.

"He wasn't really feeling up to weather the poor thing, sometimes I think he over does himself." She replied. She then began to play with her hair and push it over towards her right shoulder. As she moved her copper locks forward, I began to get a whiff of her hair. It smelled just like raspberries. Sometimes I think she was put on this earth to kill me. I could tell she could feel the awkward silence. "So Jake I noticed something was really bothering you, and knowing the cocky ass that you are and will not admit it, I decided to bring you over a cold one."

"Thanks." I replied with a smile. Sometimes she really did know me too well.

As the evening went on, myself and Nessie sat by the fire drinking and talking about…well everything. It was so easy to be myself with her, and the mistake I learned it might be too easy, especially when I wasn't exactly sober. To be honest, I never realised how much we drank until I noticed Nessie watching me with a seductive, yet goofy smile.

"You know what Jake, because you are a super awesome wolfy friend, I am going to tell a super secretive secret, but you have to promise me you won't tell Jacob Black" She said sloppily. Man we really did drink too much.

"Shoot Ness."

"Well to be honest, I always had a crush on Jacob. I mean I seriously cannot remember a time when I didn't. At first, I really only began to date Greg because I wanted to make Jake jealous. I thought Jacob liked me back. But when he started to date that Jenna chick for a bit, I realised I was wrong. So basically, I am only marrying Mr. Prepster over there because I don't know what else to do. I don't want to be alone."

I wasn't sure if I heard that correctly. I know I am not exactly in a sober condition, but did Nessie really just tell me she loved me? My heart grew about ten times bigger. How could I have not noticed! Of course Nessie likes to keep me on my toes, that's one of the reasons I love her!

"Jake?" Nessie asked. I must have been silent for a while. That's when I realised that I was a lot closer to her. I could feel her intoxicating breath on mine. Then slowly I put my lips to hers. Her lips felt so good on mine, that I went in for a deeper kiss. So there I was making out with Nessie Cullen. The thought of it was almost surreal.

Then she stopped. Why did she have to stop when it felt so good? So right! "Oh god Jake, I think we need to stop- I feel like I'm going to hurl."

So as the good imprintee that I was, I took her back to my dad's place to clean up. Not before she threw up on the front porch, that is. Well, I will deal with that later. Getting Nessie safely to bed is more important. I lifted Nessie up and quickly travelled her to the end of the hall where my room was. I gently set her down on my small bed and went to Rachel's old room to see if she had any old clothes I could give Nessie to sleep in. Unfortunately, she only left a red lace negligee. Not that it was abnormal for Rachel, her and Paul definitely had some fun behind close doors. The fact that it was in our father's house scared me more. So, I returned back to my room and found an old gym t-shirt I had from when I was 14- it still looked giant against her body but it would have to do.

After she was dressed and settled, I took some blankets from the closet and moved towards the hallway to sleep on the couch. Before I reached the door I heard "I love you Jacob Black."

"I love you too, kiddo." I replied.

Despite sleeping on the small couch, that night had to have been the best sleep of my night. My girl loved me and I loved her back. Everything was perfect.

I woke up the next morning, to find my dad in his chair watching the replays of the game from the night before. As I got up slowly as an effect of last night's drinking, I began to remember why I was sleeping in my living room. Nessie was sleeping in my room. "Doctor Carlisle picked up Nessie this morning while you were asleep. The Cullen's got worried when what's-his-face came home without his bride-to-be." My dad explained.

My bright mood from the night before continued as everything again was in its place. Today I thought I would swing over to the Cullen's place and surprise Nessie with flowers. "_Be gentlemanly like_" as her father had once put it.

As I walked up the dirt pathway from the forest to her house with white Gerber daises- her favourite of course, I began to feel a little smug. Nessie was now truly mine and there was nothing that _Greg_ could do about. It was his fault for leaving his fiancée with a charming stud, like me.

I entered the doorway, no longer with the need to knock on the door - I was "family" according to Bella. At first, I heard some giggles coming from the kitchen. Knowing one of those came distinctly from my girl, I confidently walked towards the sound.

"Hey Jake! You came just in time!" Nessie exclaimed with a hug. "I have a very important question to ask you, you know."

With a huge grin on my face, I replied, "Go ahead, shortlegs."

"Jake I know this made sound very _unmanly_ to you but this is really important to me. I would like you to be my "maid of honour" for my wedding."

I stood there dumbfounded. Was last night only a dream? But her lips on mine felt so damn real!

"Sorry I asked you so abruptly Jacob, I was going to ask you at the bonfire last night, but to be honest I seriously don't remember a thing I said. I should really hold off the liquor next time."

---------------------------

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!! I am thinking of making this into a two-shot. Not sure yet if it's going to be a happy ending or not. Depends on how many reviews I get! Good or bad I love them!**


	2. Wrong Name!

**Hello Loves! Sorry it took so long to update...with assignments and midterms and then writers block things got busy. So I've decided to make this more than a two shot. I've never been a person with a lot of words, so i'm not sure how long I can make this one. I will try. Again, reviews are a great motivation. I want to thank everyone who favourited/review/ alerted my story. Orginally I was going to keep it at a one shot but you guys motivated me to keep going with this story!! Enjoy! Again I don't own anything other then Greg maybe...**

**Nessie POV**

I didn't know what else to do. I mean, I loved him and he loved me but it wasn't the same kind of love. Jacob loved me no more than like his baby sister. As long as I had him in my life, I would be fine, I think, but there will always be a part of me that wants it to become more.

I realised this when I was 13 years old. All it took was to walk into his garage and I knew I felt different about him. I noticed his body, his scent, his smile. But of course then I knew that he didn't think about be the way I did him- I was a barely a teen.

So I was patient. I knew how imprinting worked- it was only a matter of time before he caved and we would live happily ever after. Or so I thought. I remember vividly the day Jacob Black broke my heart.

**********

_I was sitting in the cottage watching the television when I heard a knock on the door. My parents had gone hunting and would be back before dawn. I was a little reluctant to walk to the door, as my family seemed comfortable enough just to waltz in and invade whatever little privacy I had left. _

_I silently glided past the living room into our small foyer and took a big whiff behind the giant cedar door to my home. If I could catch the intruder's scent, at least I knew then what I was up against, if there was a threat. I then recognized a very similar aroma- that of the dampness of the forest with a hint of animal. Jacob. While my family could not stand the smell, to me Jacob's odour was irresistible. I was so attracted to that wolf that it was stupid. Since I was 13 I began to feel "un-brotherly" things about Jacob. I never told him though. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. But I was 18 now- a grown woman, and frankly I was getting inpatient waiting for Jake to make the first move. _

_Suddenly remembering he was still behind the door, I swiftly opened it. "Took you long enough Ness, what the hell are you up to?" Jacob grinned. _

"_For your information I was doing activities of a girlie nature." I teased. _

_Jacob made a playful face of disgust. "Geez forget I asked." _

_He walked past me and made himself comfortable on the large white cotton couch in the living area. He had spent so much time in the cottage that there was no need for polite gestures. When I saw him there on the couch, I noticed was he was wearing, or lack there of. He was sitting there in a pair of his old denim jeans and a necklace I had made him for his birthday when I was 8. He also happened to be shirtless. To make matters worse beads of raindrops were sliding down his abdomen from the rain outside and his hair was wild from the weather. Sometimes I thought he was here to kill me. "You okay honey?"_

_Honey. I hated when he called me that. It gave the illusion that we were "together" together, and since it has _still_ yet to happen, it just gave me false hope._

"_ummm…yeah I'm fine Jake. Let me get you a towel before my mother finds you wet on her couch." I said nervously. I seriously needed to get away just to gain some control on myself. I had lasted this long without him knowing of my affections and I wasn't going to allow it to show now. Not until I was sure he felt the same. _

_I slowly walked down the narrow hallway decorated with pictures of myself and my family, and turned into the small walk-in linen closet. I was going to take my time before I got another look at Jacob again. I was almost in tears- I loved him so much and I wanted nothing more to show it. I'm grown up now- why won't he love me? Did he change his mind? Can wolves change imprints? My fears terrorized me and began to feel the wet droplets roll down my face. " Is everything alright Ness? I came to see what was taking so long." _

_I froze. Oh god, Jake could not see me like this- he would want explanations and there is no way I could get away with a lie. The guy knew me better then I knew myself. I quickly wiped my tears with the towel from the closet and quickly turned around. If I threw the towel at Jake and ran I _might_ be able to avoid this awkward situation. But as I turned around quickly, I felt Jacob's large arms grab my shoulders and spin me towards himself. "You better tell me what's going on or so help me god…" spit Jacob. Unlike me, he was never the patient type._

"_I...I…I…" I truly had no words to say. _

_As I began to feel Jacob's hot breath against my face, I realised we were suddenly a lot closer to one another. I looked into Jake's eyes and saw nothing but intensity…and passion. This was it. It was now or never. I slowly forced myself against his body to gain proximity and almost clasped. The warmth of his body felt so natural against mine. Like I belonged there. Jacob then gently put his lips against mine. It was nothing like I had imagined it would be- it was better. His lips were soft and tasted like butterscotch. I was in heaven. As Jacob began to pull away, I sent my lips crashing against his. I wanted more. I even smiled to myself when I felt him kiss me back and push me hard against the closet door. It was perfect- I had waited and finally got my reward. _

_As Jacob finally pulled away, I gave him a sly smile and looked into his eyes. This time they were different. His eyebrows cringed with thought, as his eyes looked sad. Was this not what he wanted? I mean he kissed me back! "We can't do this. I'm so sorry Ness." _

"_What the hell are you talking about? I'm your imprint- there is no reason we can't!"_

"_It's too early yet, we need to wait a bit before rushing into things." I was getting upset at this point- how dare him!_

"_That makes no sense Jacob. I am _eighteen_. Legally and physically an adult- there is nothing wrong with this." I spat pointing to one another. _

"_It doesn't matter Nessie. Do you know what your father will DO to me if he finds out??!?" He shouted. _

"_So that's what this is about Jacob? My _father_? Of all things to be afraid of. I can deal with him. The man has had 18 years to get used to us , so I really don't see the big deal unless you aren't man enough to stand up to him." I said, bickering. Jacob looked at me painfully. _

" _Sorry Nessie, I love you but we need to wait a bit more. I promise things will work out. Just give it some time."_

" _I've waited long enough Jake- if you can't love me now then don't love me at all." And with that he looked at me again and walked out the house._

_**********_

I remember I cried for days after he walked out. Jacob tried to apologize almost everyday, but I could not bear to see him knowing I he and I could never love the way I hoped. If he really did love me romantically, I know Jacob would have stood up against Daddy. His excuses that day were just a cop out in avoiding me feeling rejected.

After that, I decided I needed away from my family. I wanted to prove I was an adult not only to my parents, but to Jacob and myself as well. Therefore, I decided I would go to college. I majored in music, my true passion and met my now fiancé Greg. He was the only person who made me laugh, made me happy other than Jacob himself. But I had to let it go- Jake would always be my "maid of honour" and I had to leave it at that.

As I sat in my old bedroom reminiscing about the last time I was here with Jake, I felt two cooler arms wrap against my waist. "Hey baby, what's on your mind?" Greg whispered in my ear.

"Mmm…nothing babe just thinking. I missed you today."

"I missed you too Renesmee."

I then slowly put my lips to his in what began as an innocent kiss. Things, as always got a little more intense. Before I knew it, both of us were naked in my bed. Making love with Greg was always satisfying, but every time I was in this situation all I could think about was Jacob. What it would be like if we had sex. In my mind, it was always amazing.

As we continued, I looked up a Greg above me. I really needed to get Jacob off my mind- I was going to marry Greg and I needed to give him my full attention. But against my better judgement, my mind took over. I glanced up again, but this time it was Jacob's face looking passionately with his dark eyes over mine. Beads of sweat slowly dripping down his face, his copper skin caressing mine. I was close to exploding right then and there.

"Mmm…Jacob." I moaned.

I froze. At first I didn't think I said it out loud, but it became apparent when Greg looked at me completely frozen.

"Renessmee- what did you just say?"

_Shit._

**Dun dun dun again! Reviews motivate me to continue! **

**Lotsa Love,**

**Miss Beachh xoxo**


	3. Jennifer

**Hey all! Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! I was going to wait a bit, but things at school might get busy so I thought to add in a quick chapter while ideas where running in my head and had some extra free time! As you can see my story will switch back and forth between Jacob and Nessie, so if you want to know what happens with Nessie's accidental freudian slip, you will have to wait until chapter 4! This chapter continues on what Jacob does after the bonfire/party in chapter one. Again I don't own anything. Have fun and remember to review some more! **

**Jacob P.O.V**

It was so real. Nessie and I confessed our feelings, and we were going to be together forever. But _no_- good ol' Mister Alcohol had to ruin things for me. Like life wasn't worse enough. My whole life everything that could go wrong, went wrong. First with it was with Bella, and now with Nessie. They always said liquor brings out the truth in people, but if she really did love me, I know she would say it to my face. Ness was not the kind of girl to keep secrets; she wore her heart on her sleeve.

My sour mood was rudely interrupted when I heard a banging on the front door. Even though I should be middle-aged, I still lived at home. Someone needed to be there for dad and I- the only single bachelor left, had the duty to take care of him. Not that it was a pain or anything, I love the guy and he's quite independent, but as I watch my friends and pack mates grow to lives of their own I can't help but feel a little bit jealous.

"JAKE! SHIT! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR YOU ASS."

Ahh. Paul. Always filled with words of wisdom. I'm surprised my two young nieces haven't been walking around screaming "douche bag" or "asshole" around the rez with that guy around. I guess he is more careful at home- Rachel has the guy whipped.

I deliberately walked slowly to answer the door. If nothing's changed, Paul and I still step on each other's toes. I really don't think we would have anything to do to fill out our days otherwise.

As I entered my living room, I saw Paul again sitting on my couch drinking my leftover beer and some pork rinds. How the hell did he get in with the door locked? Then I felt a cool breeze from the west of me. I looked to my left and saw a gapping hole in my front door, approximately the size of a large man.

"What the hell did you do to my door Paul?!?!" I screamed.

"What? I knocked like twice and called you an ass and I was still waiting. I wanted some beer!" Paul replied.

"What don't you buy your own damn beer?"

"Geez Jake, sometimes you are worse than a chick on PMS. Every time you learn some girl doesn't want you anymore, you go all ape shit and loose your balls. _Very_ unattractive."

I was about to kick his ass right then and there when he quickly got up and sincerely put his hand on my shoulder. "Seriously Jake, I saw what happened at the party last weekend. Nessie is like her mother. Uses you when she's lonely and then throws you out to marry some other dude. That is why I have taken it upon myself to take you out to Barney's tonight and find a nice piece of ass to forget those flaky vampire chicks. Someone more faithful to her wolf." Paul said, wiggling his eyes.

Not that I didn't want Nessie in my life, truthfully I wanted nothing else, but maybe it will be nice just to get away from it all for a few hours. Even if I hook up with a girl, it's not as if I'm bound to her or anything- I've already imprinted.

"Fine Paul. Let's do it" I replied with a fake smile. As much as I wanted to forget about Nessie, I wanted to think of her at the same time. Imprinting was complicated like that.

"Hell yeah! I will pick you up in 30 minutes." Paul answered.

I spent the next few minutes taking a quick shower to freshen up. There wasn't much to do with my hair since I've kept it short. Nessie told me she liked it better that way. I then began to get dressed. I picked out a pair of dark wash jeans and a powder blue dress shirt I had bought when I went to Nessie's high school graduation. Everything I owned made me think of her. She really was my life.

A few minutes later, Paul showed wearing only a pair of denim shorts. I'm pretty sure you aren't allowed in a bar topless. I gave him a stare. "Rachel thinks I'm taking you to a job interview. I'll change while you drive." God, the guy was an idiot.

I shook my head. "Whatever Paul" I chuckled. "Let's get going."

Barney's was one of the fancier bars in the Spokane area. Too fancy for the people here, but I guess it was a good option if you didn't want to travel all the way to Seattle. Paul and I walked across the bar to the two empty stools near the bartender. "Two Gin and Tonics" Paul ordered. "It's on me dude, because seriously, you really need to get wasted."

I took the drink and chugged down quickly. Looking at Nessie's immersed in wedding plans with some other dude made me really just want to walk away from life. Certainly, I dealt with the same pain when Bella was engaged to Edward, but this was Nessie. I wasn't going to make it through it this time.

Seeing as I was quiet in contemplation, Paul spoke up to break the awkward silence. "Jake, I know its hard but seriously dude you need to move on and let Nessie make her own choices."

"I don't think I could do that Paul. Look at it this way, what if my sister decided to marry another man. You're telling me you wouldn't be upset?"

"Hell yes I would, but I didn't reject her time and time again when she told me her feelings. You did. Then when she did find George or Greg whatever the guy's name is, you just let her go. I would have fought my ass off Rachel."

Shit. He was right. I was so scared of what Edward thought, I kept telling her to wait. She had been patient enough. I didn't fight for her either, so really, I didn't deserve Nessie _at all. _

I was sitting there in my stool sulking about my own stupidity when I felt a small tap on my shoulder. "Excuse me? I saw you sitting there looking really upset and I couldn't help but come to see if I could make you feel better. Wanna Dance? I'm Jennifer by the way."

The girl looked about 21 and had long black hair. Her skin was a delicate tan and covered with light freckles. She was pretty. I looked over at Paul and he gave me an encouraging look. Since Nessie was officially off the market, I might as well find someone else. Maybe I couldn't love them like I did her, but I could love them enough. "Sure, why not? And I'm Jacob."

I danced with the girl for the rest of the night, and for the first time since she was born, I forgot about Nessie Cullen.

---------------------------------------

**What do you think? Remember to review, even if its only a word or two! And for those who favourite I love you too!**


	4. Doesn't everyone love awkward moments?

**Hey guys! I am back with chapter 4! This one ties in the previous chapters if you seem confused about the flow of the story. Sorry I'm a random person! And I also wanted to give a quick shout out to the people that have reviewed so far because you are awesome!**

**hautelolicouture – you are awesome too for reviewing! *gives a cookie***

**sara-ranae, ejwolf, and Lisa- Thanks I'm going to try to go as long as I can- I've never been are person with many words!**

**TwilightDreamer.22- I guess you will have to see… P.S. I will also not let you die! I will try as hard as I can to finish. Which I think I should… I also don't know if I can drag it out to twenty five chapters but we will see where the plot takes me!**

**sugarsasparella Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it! I also am I sucker for happy endings but I wanted to see if I can make this one a bit different from the other ones out there.**

**echotheinferno and cheeseball and VegaTheGreen and Saray I really deliberated whether or not on how I wanted to end this so you will just have to keep reading to see! I'm glad there are so many of you wanting a happy ending for Jake/Nessie!**

**Again, I own nothing.**

**Nessie POV**

"I can't do this Renesmee. You need to tell me the truth- Have you been sleeping with Jacob?" Greg whispered quietly. To be honest, I was expecting him to yell, but he is still in too much shock to really understand the situation, I guess. Greg has been so good to me, letting still be friends with Jake. I mean what other person would be okay if his fiancée was close to another man like that? What I have done?!?

"Greg I am so sorry- it's not what you think. Jacob and I are just good friends nothing more. I've just been stressing out about the wedding so much that it's constantly on my mind. You know I asked him to be in the wedding." I replied. He would buy that right? Jacob is my "maid of honour", so really my lie is not _that_ far from the truth.

"Ren- if you can't give me your whole attention while we're intimate how are we going to stay married? I need you in this 100%! And isn't your sister Alice helping you with everything? With that girl I'm not really sure how you _can_ be stressed." I still haven't told Greg the truth yet. I know we are getting married, but I wanted to wait until it was official before I let _that_ out of the bag. The secret was too important to tell any sooner. I hope he will forgive me though.

As I continued to sit in my bed, still completely stark naked, Greg got dressed back in his jeans and dress top and began looking around my room franticly. "What are you looking for hun?" I asked.

"My suitcase. I really need to think about things before we marry. I can't be with someone who is thinking about another man while in bed with me." He whispered.

Oh no. No no no no no. He can't leave me. I have done this before and I don't know if I can deal with rejection like this again. "Greg honey, please stay with me. I am so sorry you know it will never happen again." Greg pulled up the suitcase from under the bed and began to pack.

"Please. Just leave me be. I really to need think things over. I will call you when I'm ready." With that, he closed his suitcase and walked out the door.

********

I am not sure how long I had been sleeping, but I could tell it had been a while by the glow of the moon against my still naked body. The tears I had wept had dried up on my cotton fitted pillow. I still smelt of Greg from our last encounter earlier in the day, but I didn't want to move to take a shower. His smell was all I had left. Even though it wasn't the same as Jake, I still loved Greg with all my heart and I was truly ready to be his wife.

It was about 15 minutes later that I heard the soft yet, strong footsteps of my mother. She walked quietly past the bed and took out a pair of fleece pyjamas from the dresser. "Here honey." She whispered as she passed the pile of fleece. "I am so sorry that you had to go though that. You know that I and your father along with everyone else in the family love you so much and that will never change."

As she began to take me in her arms, I again lost it. The empty hole that Greg filled from Jacob's heartbreak was seething in my heart once again. I felt as if I couldn't keep my self together anymore and the only thing keeping me whole was my mother's tight embrace. As she continued to rock me in her arms, I again fell into an uncomfortable slumber.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon. As I grew older, in most part to Jacob, I became quite partial to many different human foods- particularly in the breakfast variety. My mom always laughed at this as she told me eggs were her favourite while pregnant with me. As I went to my closet to grab my favourite robe- an old birthday present from Auntie Rose- I could hear faint voices from downstairs. My hearing was better than a human, but nothing close to that of my family.

I walked down stairs and around the hall into the kitchen to see Grandpa Charlie and Sue chowing down on the food I had smelt earlier. "Hey there Ness! Come see your ol' Grandpa!" he greeted with a warm smile.

I walked over and gave him a hug as I walked towards my seat at the kitchen table. "Morning Grandpa Charlie. It's nice to see you here. Hi Sue!"

" Hey now kiddo, no need to put a brave face on for me- I know that no good of a kid walked out on you for no reason, so I'm going to take you out to La Push for the day to hang out at the beach. It's a sunny day and I know Claire's been dying to see you."

_No reason_ huh? I guess my parents gave him the PG story. I guess no need to have him know the _gruesome_ details. Unlike with my mother, he wasn't too thrilled about Jake's attraction to his granddaughter. I could see why, moving from one generation to another. I guess Grandpa kinda got his wish too- me and Jake never became more than close friends.

The idea of spending the day at La Push seemed good- I adored the beach and it would be a waste to spend such a nice sunny day indoors. The feeling of the sun on my skin was always a favourite of mine. "Sure thing Grandpa Charlie! Let me just get my things and we can head on over."

I threw on a blue denim skirt and a white ribbed tank over my favourite pink "Lochness monster printed" string bikini and walked out the door. The trip to La Push from home was not long and before I knew it, we had reached the Black's driveway. Before any of us opened the door we were greeted my Billy at the front door. "Hey Charlie!" He shouted. "I see you brought a pretty young girl to join in on the fun!"

I always adored Billy. He was the first of the Quileutes, other than Seth and Jacob to really accept me into their little family here on the rez. "Nessie- I think Jake is still asleep, I don't know if you want a coffee or something while you wait." Billy offered.

"No thanks- I'll wake him up through the window." Billy laughed. Since I can remember whenever I visited Jacob, I would always sneak through his bedroom window and attack him on his bed.

As Billy, Grandpa Charlie and Sue walked into the Black's home, I quickly ran to the back of the house where the window to Jacob's room sat. I quietly forced the dirty window open just enough to slide through. It was unlikely he would hear, as he was quite the heavy sleeper. I entered into his room and ran under the covers before even looking at my surroundings. All of these years, Jake's room never changed other than the larger bed I bought him for Christmas one year.

As I crawled closer to the sleeping body beside, it felt different. Much too cold. The body felt more closer to the temperature of a human body. Curious about this I turned over to give Jacob a big sloppy his on the cheek. As I retreated from the kiss, I noticed something off about Jacob. He was pale white and his hair grew almost a foot. That's when I noticed that it wasn't Jacob at all. It was a female. A very _naked _female. Why didn't Billy warn me?!?!

Things got worse when she groggily opened her eyes. Her look of shocked mimicked mine. "Can I help you?" the girl asked.

"Heh heh heh..ummm…" And then if things couldn't get worse Jacob walked in from the en-suite he built out of one of his sister's old rooms, also stark naked with a blank stare.

"Nessie?!?!"

***********

**Don't you just love awkward moments?!?!? Makes for good party stories later lol. Things might get busy with school in the next couple of weeks but I'm going to try to update soon. If you haven't noticed I am really taking this story one chapter at a time so when I get my new idea I will continue! P.S. Who else is super excited for New Moon now that it's TWO WEEKS away? Me! LOL TEAM JACOB. Js. Remember reviews are awesome!**


	5. More Awkwardness

**Hello fellow Twihards! (4 Days until New Moon can you believe it? *fangirls* Well since next weekend will be filled with me at the movies watching New Moon over and over I thought I would write another chapter to tide you guys over. Before I do continue I just wanted to give a super special shout out to TwilightDreamer.22 because she is awesome with her super reviews! *gives a twilight wolf-shaped cookie*.**

**Btw, I don't not own anything!**

* * *

Jacob P.O.V.

It was about nine in the morning when I woke up next to Jennifer in my bed. I actually felt somewhat dirty knowing it was the very bed that Nessie had bought me for Christmas years back. It even had her name etched in the headboard with her then messy scrawl. It really didn't matter what I did- even sleeping with another girl only made me think of _my_ girl. I was kidding myself when I thought I could forget about her. But what else can I do? She has moved on and marrying someone else. I need to move on and create my own somewhat happy ending.

Realising I still smelt of sex, I quietly walked over to my bathroom and took a quick shower. I never took long ones anymore; the water was always cold against my scorching skin. I then heard Charlie and Sue go in the house- I thought I heard Billy say something about Nessie, but for all I know it could just be in my head. Not wanting to be a bad host, I quickly got out of the shower and headed towards my bedroom for some clean clothes. What I saw next was nothing I would have ever expected in a million years. As I looked towards the bed to see if Jennifer had woken, I saw a big head of copper curls looking down at the naked girl beside her completely silent. Only one girl in the while world owned those curls. "Nessie?!?!" I gasped.

This was not good. I was kinda hoping I would be able to date Jennifer a little bit longer before the inventible "Nessie talk" would take place. I needed some trust from the girl first before she could accept my best friend. I also needed to discuss new friendship boundaries with Nessie too- she can't just jump on my bed and end up next to a naked woman- that creates an awkward situation for all parties involved.

Nessie and Jennifer both looked up with me with shocked looks on their faces. I was utterly confused until I realised I was still naked. In a complete panic, I ran towards the bathroom door and grabbed whatever came into my hand first. As I attempted to cover myself, I the realised that a hand towel wasn't the best tool get the job done.

"Oh god, I'm sorry guys- I didn't realise you had company Jacob." said Nessie nervously.

"Ha-ha yeah, its okay you didn't know. Umm Nessie this is Jennifer, Jennifer this is my best friend Nessie. We go way back." I replied. Oh man, how am I going to get out of this one?

Nessie timidly waived and got out of my bed. "Okay well nice to meet you Jennifer. I guess I should go now and leave you guys alone." And with that, she climbed back outside through my window. Good going Ness, way to make the situation less awkward.

"Jacob what and who the hell was that?" Jennifer said annoyed. I guess I could see her point. It's not everyday that you go to bed with a man and wake up the next morning to a woman. But a beautiful woman at that.

"Sorry Jen. Nessie and I have been family friends since I can remember and she would always wake me up through the window. It's been while since she has been down here, so I guess she realised things have changed since then. I'm really really sorry you had to deal with that right after you met me." I hoped she would understand. I was really starting to like this girl.

"First of all- Don't _ever_ call me Jen. I am Jennifer. No variations. Second, no I don't appreciate waking up next to some random girl. This time I will give you the benefit of the doubt, but if it happens again…well let's just say it won't happen again." Shit. This girl was _pissed._

"Sure Sure. No worries Jennifer- it won't happen again. Nessie is a really nice girl, she's was just being nostalgic. I think my Dad has some friends over. Do you want to meet them? I'll make you some breakfast."

"Sure that sounds good." Jennifer smiled. Maybe she just needed to get her frustration out of the way. She really was a nice person.

Both of us got changed and walked into the kitchen where Dad, Sue and Charlie were sitting over some coffee. "Hi guys this is Jennifer. Jennifer this is my Dad and his friends Charlie and Sue."

My Dad gave me a weird look and tried to hold back the chuckle. So he knew about Nessie sneaking in the back window. How nice of him to warn me. Speaking of which, I wonder where she had gone. I hoped we hadn't scared her off. "Where's Nessie Dad?" I asked.

"Oh nowhere, she just went over to Quil and Claire's too see if Claire wanted to hang out at the beach." Dad replied. This was not good. Nessie and Claire have been good friends for a while now and if any of this morning's activities get out to Quil and the guys, I am _never_ going to let this down…. That's when I heard a knock on our newly installed door after Paul tore it down. I walked over and got the door when speak of the devil, Quil is standing there with a big goofy grin.

"Jake we need to talk now in the garage for a sec." He said trying to hold down his laugher.

* * *

**So next chapter will again deal with Nessie and that whole situation lol. Again I probably won't be able to update until after New Moon since that is basically my Christmas now. **

**Please review and I will give away another twilight cookie to one lucky person! **


	6. Claire

**Hello party people! So here is the next instalment of " I love Her" I meant to write it sooner but school and writers block got in the way. Now as for the reviewer winner for last chapter is going to be DUN DUN DUN ****CherryStorm****! *gives a volturi-shaped cookie* Review next time for a chance to win a virtual twilight cookie! They taste like win! I also want to thank ****TwilightDreamer.22**** again for her awesome support! BTW I got really bored and decided to make a new moon review so if anyone is interested I posted it on my profile page so I don't break any ff rules! As a summary it was basically amazing. **

**Nessie P.O.V**

As I was running away from the Black's house I was a mixture of completely mortified and turned on. Kissing a naked stranger was not the most comfortable of situations to be put in, but something else from my memory of this morning's events continued to reside in my head. Jacob naked was the most beautiful scene I have ever seen in my life. His body was completely toned with golden tanned muscle, yet his frame was built more delicately- much better than my imagination had ever come up with.

I wasn't sure where I was going, but running seemed to be the most logical way to remove myself from the circumstances. I would understand if Jacob wanted to move on and date someone else since I'm the one who is supposed to be getting married, but it hurt me that he was more eager with intimacy with another woman and that he negated to tell me that he was dating her in the first place. Even if our feelings for one another were not reciprocated, he is still my best friend and with that came the privilege of knowing such things. I was so confused about everything that I was somewhat pleased to see Claire's house in the distance. Since most of my life has been spent in La Push, Claire and I naturally became great friends. It also helped to have someone to talk to about the whole imprinting business, since we were placed in such similar situations. As confusing at it was, Claire and I always talked to each other about our imprints.

It was a matter of seconds when I reached the back door to Claire and Quil's humble bungalow. Usually, I would just open the glass panel door and walk into their bedroom to jump on their bed but after today, I was a bit more reserved in my entrances. This time, I modestly knocked on the glass and waited for Quil, who was eating in the kitchen to invite me in. "Are you okay Nessie?" Quil asked while placing his hot hand on my forehead. "When have you ever knocked on my door?"

"Long-story- let's just say I've learned my lesson in household guest etiquette. Is Claire up?"

"Oh yeah Nessie she is just in the room fixing her hair. You might want to interrupt or she'll be a while."

I walked down the small creamed coloured hallway and slowly opened to door to the bedroom. "Hey there stranger!"

Claire turned around and had a look of surprise. "Ness? Is that you? Oh my god girl get your butt over here I haven't seen you in ages!"

We continued the next few minutes finishing up Claire's hair and chit chatting about what we have been up to. Claire brought up the wedding a few times but I quickly distracted her with new questions about the latest gossip on the rez. With what's been going on between Greg and I, I am not sure if the wedding is even going to happen. He has yet to return any of my many phone calls and text messages. "Hey Claire, its such a nice day out do you want to take a stroll on the beach with me?"

"Sure thing! Let me just grab my flip-flops."

Excitingly, Claire grabbed my arm and we ran towards the back door. As usual, Quil would give us a playful look but never really bothered with us knowing it was nice for Claire to have a girlfriend she could fully relate to.

As we walked across the shore of first beach, I waited awhile until we were far enough that Quil would no longer be able to hear us. I'm sure Jacob would be able to keep the situation from his thoughts, so I really didn't need Quil to find out so he can tell the pack. It was too embarrassing. "Claire- you are not going to believe what happened to me this morning, but you need to promise not to tell the guys…"

I went on in explicit detail about what had transpired in Jacob's closet of a bedroom. Claire was the only one that knew about my feelings for Jake because she really understood what I was going through. She knew how Jacob could be, but she also knew how intimidating and overbearing my father was as well. As I was continuing my story, Claire's eyebrows began to tense and almost push towards each other in deep thought. To an outsider she probably looked like she was taking a dump, but I knew her largely animated eyebrows were due to her desperate need to speak her thoughts. "Tell me what you need to say Claire before you pop a vein in your forehead."

"Nessie- you are the biggest idiot I have ever met in my life. For someone who is usually a brutally honest smart ass, you sure like hiding everything you feel from Jake. For once use your womanly strength and tell him how you feel and don't take no for an answer. If you just knew what I knew things wouldn't be like this. Seriously girl, you have nothing on Jennifer you look like a damn supermodel and from what I've heard this girl is an absolute bitch. It's not going to take long before Jake throws her to the curb." Claire spoke so fast out of complete need to speak her mind that I hardly caught what she was trying to say.

"What are you talking about? Jennifer's a bitch? _You've met her_?"

"Well not exactly Nessie- but Paul did and from what I've heard she's not that great."

"You really need to stop listening to Paul- with his temper he is not a really good judge of character."

Claire laughed. "But you would still want it to be true all the same"

She was right. I was so jealous of Jennifer, that it would be difficult if she was a genuinely nice person. I really wanted a legitimate reason to hate her, other than Jacob.

As the noon hour began to approach, I walked back with Claire towards her house. Despite my hard skin, my general paleness caused wicked sunburns. We spent the rest of the afternoon sitting around the house getting ready for the bonfire the guys held every few weeks. The bonfires were always exciting, but unlike the last one I attended, I planned to control the liquor consumption and actually remember what I did.

**So that is all for now, school is going to be a bit hectic so if I'm M.I.A for the next few weeks I apologize in advance! Tootles!**


	7. I guess, the wolf's out of the bag

**Hello again! Now that school is done for the holidays I can finally write the next chapter since its been in my head for days now! The chapter six cookie winner is the awesome ****TwilightDreamer.22**** because the are awesome *hands over a skin of a killer shaped cookie* I want to thank everyone else that has been reading my story since the beginning. Just to let you know I have another Jacob/Nessie story floating around in my head that I want to start over the next month! Okay on to the story!**

**Jacob P.O.V**

Oh crap. Quil found out- seriously Nessie and Claire can't keep there mouths shut for what? 20 minutes? With Quil knowing about the whole Nessie-in-my- bed incident is not good for my reputation. Not good at all.

Quil walked a few feet ahead leading me towards my garage. I could tell he was trying everything he could to hold in what he needed to say as he had this constipated look on his face. "Seriously Quil, tell me what you are so eager to let me know before you explode."

"Are you fucking stupid Black?!?!" he yelled "This morning Nessie came to my house looking for girl-talk with Claire. I mean are you really that blind? Before you make the biggest mistake in your life by staying with Bitchafer, can you talk to Nessie about what's going on? Geez man if I could tell Claire how I felt about her then there is no reason why you can't with Ness."

"Bitchafer?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah…well um forget I said that. But seriously dude, that Jennifer is a bitch." Quil scratched his head and started to shift his feet.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call my girlfriend a bitch. You don't know her well enough to make judgements like that. She's really sweet once you get to know her." I said while shaking. Even though I've been a werewolf for more than twenty years, my temper could still get the best of me.

"You have to be kidding me Jake." Quil sighed. " You've know this girl for what? A week? And now she is your _girlfriend? _And to be completely honest, she is a bitch when you are not around- the girl thinks she already owns you or something. You know what? I am so sick of your bullshit. Once I actually felt sorry for your heartbreaks. Now you are just being an idiot. I'll see you around in patrols Jake." Quil then looked at me with vengeful eyes and jogged towards the forest.

I sat down on a spare worn out car seat and thought about my conversations with the guys lately. All of them seem to be pissed off at me about Nessie, but I don't know why. I mean she's marrying Greg right? Yeah I blew it all those years ago with letting Edward get the best of me but it's too late now. She's over it. Over me. What was so wrong with trying to find my own happy ending? Even if it isn't close to what it should be?

I then looked up from my contemplations and saw two very _long_ tan legs staring right at me. Jennifer was wearing my old high school gym shirt and a pair of light denim cut off shorts. _Nessie's_ cut off shorts to be exact. She always would leave a change of clothes if she decided to stay in La Push over night. I never realised how short they really were until they were off Nessie's body. As much as I was attracted to her, I never had any disrespecting thoughts about her. She's worth more than that to me. "I didn't think you mind, I found some clothes in the back of your closet."

"Oh no Jennifer- it's fine. I didn't even know that stuff was in there. Must have been left my sister before I took over her room." I answered casually. As pissed as she was about Nessie's greeting this morning, there is no need for her to bring up how her clothes have found permanent residences in my room. I'll have to clean my room to make sure Ness didn't leave any other surprises.

"I didn't think you would" she smiled. "I didn't want to be thought of as a whore at this "bonfire" we are supposed to go to tonight. I really don't understand why _we_ have to go to this thing Jacob- I hate your stupid friends and your friend Quil just said that that Nessie girl is supposed to be showing up. I don't like her around you. That girl is nothing but a fake slut."

At that moment I forgot where I was, what I was doing or who was with me. No one and I mean _no one_ever says a bad thing about my Nessie when I'm around. Fiancé or no fiancé- I will protect that girl until the day I die. This time it was one of those moments that I could no longer control my anger. I felt my body convulsing until a point that I complete exploded and no longer stood as a man but as a giant beast.

**Tada! It's not my favourite chapter to be honest, but I promise the next one is going to be uberfantasical! Reviews nice btw! Just as a note, I will not be around next week as I am going to Disney World *does a jig* so I will either update Saturday or once I get back! **


	8. Decisions

**Okay so **TwilightDreamer.22 **is the winner of chapter 7's cookie *hands over a Charlie shaped cookie* Congrats! Sorry that it's taken me so long to update but I haven't really been home: O So here is the next chapter enjoy and remember to review! **

**Nessie's P.O.V.**

I was standing in the middle of my oversized walk-in closet just staring into space. Weird I know, but I really just needed a moment to stop and think for a second before I seriously became crazy. There has just been _way_ too much drama for one hybrid vampire to handle. I had lost both of the men I loved. Greg walked away from our engagement after my embarrassing Freudian slip and Jacob, my best friend, is too busy to notice anything that is going on because of his new girlfriend. Who hates me. A _lot._ It would be nice for once for everything to go as I planned so I can just be happy. Is that really too much to ask? Because of all of this, I know find happiness in my closet. My clothes can never betray me. I think.

I had abruptly lost my moment of Zen with my favourite pair of Jimmy Choo heels, when I felt my Aunt Alice's cold hands place themselves upon my shoulders. "Nessie can I ask you something?" she whispered soothingly. I turned around and looked at her puzzled. When did she ask for permission to do anything?

"WHY ARE YOU NOT GETTING DRESSED?!?! YOU HAVE TO MEET JACOB AT THE BONFIRE IN THIRTY MINUITES!" Aunt Alice screeched as I winced. Well there goes the inner peace of my closet.

"Well Aunt Alice there's been a change of plans. First of all I am not meeting Jacob, he has a girlfriend now who wants to run me over, and second I have decided I am not going." I answered.

I could see my aunt's trying out her poker face, so I don't realise she is actually upset. Nevertheless, when it comes to my pixie aunt, she was never the kind to hide emotion like that. Particularly when it comes to dressing me. Usually I wouldn't mind, unlike my mother I love to be dolled up or go shopping, but I really wasn't in the mood today. To be quite honest, the only reason I ever make effort to dress nicely was to impress Jacob. I know it's a selfish thing to say since I have- or _had- _a fiancé, but Jacob's opinion was the only one that mattered. I assume it's an imprint thing. It never meant that I loved Greg any less.

My aunt opened her mouth to speak her opinion on my planned lack of presence at the bonfire in La Push, when I saw my mother's head peak from the closet door. "Hey guys, do you mind if I talk to Renesmee alone for a minute?" Aunt Alice sighed as her shoulders dropped in disappointment. "Sorry Alice." Mom said.

"It's okay Bella, I can keep myself busy elsewhere." She then began to smile. "In fact, I can see Jasper and I in a shopping mall in our not so distant future…" Alice then skipped off out of my room and into the hall obviously making some new shopping plans.

My mother stood silent at the door with a compassionate look on her face. No matter what, my mom has always been on my side. She supported me from the very beginning. "Come here Ness." She said with her arms wide open.

That's all that it took for me to break down and run to my mother's arms. Aunt Rosalie taught me to be a strong woman, but when it comes to Jacob, I was as weak as they came. My mother stroked my hair soothingly trying to calm me as I continued to sob. "Maybe you will feel better if you talk about it. I know I'm your mom, but I still remember what its like to have a broken heart." Mom murmured.

I placed my palm against my mother's cold pale cheek and showed her everything. Despite the fact that she is my mom, I really just needed someone to talk to. Right now, she was the only one I could trust my private thoughts with. Once I showed her, she still had that soft motherly look on her face. Most of the time, I loved her unconditional support, but right now I really just needed her opinion. I love Jake and Greg both, but I didn't know who to stay with, and doing so without breaking the other one's heart. "Mom?" I whispered. "What should I do? I love them both so much…"

"Well Nessie, trust me I know how you feel. Believe it or not, I was in the same situation once. The best way to do this is look in your heart and decide whom you can't live without. It's not fair to you or them to keep them lingering like this- the longer you let it go on, the more everyone is going to get hurt in the end."

"I'm just so scared that I've lost Jacob. He's my best friend and I can't imagine my life without him, romantic or not. But if I choose Greg, he'll never let me be around Jacob because of our closeness and I can't choose Jacob because it's quite apparent that he has someone else."

My mom lifted my chin and looked directly into my eyes. "I've known Jacob a long time sweetie. He will _never_ let anyone come in between you two. His new girlfriend or Greg's apparent jealousy. I'm even quite positive he would leave that girl for you. That's how much he loves you. I know he hasn't shown it the way you wanted it to, but please do not take it against him. He promised your father and I when you were younger that he would wait, and I know it killed him to do it. You just need to give it some time. But, if you feel that you need to be with Greg that is okay too. Jacob will understand and he will always be your best friend no matter what."

My mom then picked me up and walked me towards my bed. "Now get some rest, you have a big decision to make. I love you Nessie."

"I love you too mom, thanks for listening."

"Anytime."

---

I woke up in my bed and looked outside the window to see the sun setting. I had only been out for an hour, so there was still some time to head back to La Push before the end of the bonfire. Originally, I was just going to sit this one out, but my mother was right. I needed to make up my mind before we all got even more hurt and confused. After my mother's advice and a great power nap, it became quite clear whom I needed to be with, and it was time to let Greg and Jacob know. Right now, I had no idea where Greg was or if he wanted to speak with me, so I needed to first talk to Jacob.

I sprinted across my bedroom floor and into the closet. I quickly grabbed a pair of my light denim cut off shorts, and my brown baby doll tank. I ran into my bathroom to take a quick look at myself. My eyes were still puffy from crying, so I quickly washed my face with some cold water and shoved my copper curls into a ponytail. With one last look in the mirror, I jumped out my window and ran into the forest.

The run from my house to La Push wasn't too long, but I used to the time to rehearse how I was going to get Jacob alone without his girlfriend knowing and what exactly I was going to say. This was the most important decision in my life, and as confusing as it has been, I now know what I want. As I continued west, the mossy green bush of the forest began to thin and I saw the dim light from the fire created on the beach.

**So that is it for now! I will update probably after the holidays seeing as they start tomorrow. I have basically laid out how this story is going to end and there shall be two more chapters left. I will be starting another Jacob/ Nessie story unrelated to I love her once it has been completed. I'm really excited about starting it too because it's based on a different aspect of the Jacob/Nessie relationship that we usually see on fanfiction. *does a jig* **

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed as well. You are awesome! I am really looking forward to some more even if they are bad- I still want to know what you think! **

**Tootles!**


	9. The Bonfire

**Hi guys! So the winner of this week's cookie is ****! Thanks for the review! *Hand over a Jacob-abs shaped cookie* Now on to the story!**

**Jacob POV**

As the convulsions through my body began to calm, I had realised what had just transpired. My fir still on end, Jennifer looked at me with an array of different emotions: shock, anger, fear and _disgust_. I am not sure how long we stood there across from each other in tense silence, but Jennifer began to believe what she was witnessing as she slowly backed from my old worn out garage and sprinted to her car. Nothing needed to be said between us. She saw me for what I was, and was not able to handle my reality as a mythological creature.

Thinking that Jennifer's harsh reaction to my unexpected phase into a wolf should insult me, I came to the cruel realisation that she was not the distraction I thought she was when I first met her in the bar that night. Imprinting will never let me go of Nessie and no matter whom else I am with; I will always be waiting for my true mate. The bond I have with Nessie causes me to think about her constantly and truly revolve my life around her, no matter what type of relationship we might have.

As the tense silence begins to fade with Jennifer's disappearance, I cause myself to phase back into a man and collect whatever I have left of my tattered belongings. I pick up a pair of old jeans from the corner of the garage that I keep for "emergencies" and head back into the house. Despite my lack of festive mood, I still force myself to get ready to go to tonight's bonfire, as I know Nessie will be there. Even when Nessie's presence tears me apart from heartbreak, I can't help but feel the need to be close to her. I never really saw myself as a masochist before, but then again imprinting is definitely a life changer.

I walked out of my bedroom and out towards the front door when my dad approached me from our small kitchen with a white piece of scrap paper filled with his scribble. "Bella Cullen called while you were in the shower. She wanted to talk to you about Nessie. It's a shame that she isn't around as much anymore. I miss her antics," my dad said as he passed me what I acknowledge now as a note.

"Well she's got a lot on her plate right now dad, give her a break, she'll visit when she can."

I unfolded the message and looked at what was written.

_Jacob- Please try to keep Nessie company tonight and make sure she's okay? I know she's engaged but Nessie really loves you and kills her to think she's loosing you. I can tell it's hard for you right now, but give it time. Trust me- she is my daughter. – Bella_

I crumpled the paper with my fist and threw it in the trash.

**Nessie POV**

I searched around the beach as I reached the glowing fire. If Jacob would be anywhere, it would be by the fallen tree on the sand. I walked through the crowd of couples dancing intimately as the music played, towards where the other wolves and their mates where conversing. I made my way to the empty seat and I noticed Jacob wasn't there; and the rest of the guys where giving me looks. I'm not sure what happened, but it would have been nice to have Jake with me. It took a while for the other wolves to get used to me due to my vampire heritage, but Jacob was always there to defend me if one of the guys got out of line. "Hi Nessie, it's nice to see you decided to come! Your dad said that you weren't going to make it," Seth yelled. Leave it to him to break the tension.

"Change of plans. Hey have any of you seen Jake?" I really needed to talk to him now before I burst. I made my decision and I didn't want any opportunity like time to second guess myself. Everyone shook their heads. "I saw Jacob and Jennifer walk into his garage earlier, so I'm assuming they are getting ready. Jacob said they were coming." Emily replied politely.

I heard Paul and Embry mumble some curse words, but really, I didn't need to get into it. Quil and Claire filled me in on the general dislike for Jacob's new girlfriend.

I sat for a while listening to the music and fiddling with my fingers while watching the flame from the fire. I was so anxious about what I was going to tell Jacob that I would look for anything to keep my mind occupied. My view of the fire, however, was suddenly blocked by a transparent green beer bottle. My eyes travelled up the muscular russet arm holding the bottle until my eyes met with Jacob's bright smile. "Hey Jake! Took you long enough to get here! Emily said Jennifer was coming where'd she go?" I asked abruptly. Usually I would be more tactful with the Jennifer issue, but I really need Jacob alone tonight.

Jacob sat down beside me and placed his arm on my knee. Despite my relationship with Greg, I always want to be close to Jake. "Well, Jennifer and I decided to go our separate ways."

"Oh Jake I'm so sorry! What happened?" I asked as I feigned sympathy.

"Well we got into our first fight and I unintentionally phased into my wolf-like self. Jennifer terrified naturally, ran away without a word. But it's alright- she wasn't the girl for me." Jacob explained as he ended his story with a coy smile.

Knowing Jacob as well as I do, I could not help but knowing where this conversation was going. "So Jacob" I said as I twisted a copper curl around my finger "who is the girl for you then?"

"You know I don't need to answer that." Jacob explained in a huskier tone.

We continued the night sitting there on the fallen tree just talking as we used to before I met Greg. Even though I never I will never regret meeting and falling for my fiancé, I hate the fact that my relationship with him effected what I have with my best friend. It had been so long that the two of us have hung out like this, that I forgot how easy it was to be with my Jacob and how easily he could make me forget the reason I needed him alone in the first place. "Hey Jake, there's something I need to say to you right now and it's really important."

"You know you can tell me anything Ness, what is it?"

It was now or never. I took a deep breath before I began to speak. "Ja-ake. I want talk to you about us. I know we don't see each other much anymore but I want you to know-"

Before I could process what was transpiring I could feel Jacob's lips warm on mine. His kiss was gentle yet full of emotion. He pulled his lips slightly from mine, still so close that I could taste his breath. He then kissed my cheek and leaned back into where he was originally sitting. "Sorry, I've been wanting to do that all night." Jacob said huskily.

I wasn't sure what to think. I had a strict plan on what was going to transpire during my talk with Jacob, and him kissing me was defiantly not part of that plan. Before I could gain enough coherent thoughts to speak, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I reached to grab it and looked at the screen. It was Greg. "I'm so sorry Jacob, but I really need to take this."

I walked over to the edge of the beach where it met the forest when I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh Renesmee!" It sounded like he was crying. "I am so sorry I didn't call you earlier- I tried to reach you at home but your mom said you had stepped out to the store. I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am for not trusting you- it was stupid of me."

"I understand how you would have felt Greg. I said another's man name in bed. You had a right to be mad with me. But where does that leave us? "

"I want you to come home to me." He replied abruptly.

This was exactly why I wanted to talk to Jacob first.

**So that is it for this chapter! I just want to thank everyone again for reading, reviewing, favouriting etc. I will remind you again that there is only one chapter left of I Love Her., as I am really eager to start a new story where I can really improve on my writing and plot developing skills! Remember to review and you can be the lucky winner of the ultimate last chapter cookie!!!!**

**Until Next time! **


	10. The Wedding

**So here we are at the very last chapter of I love her. As fun as this has been, I am really excited about a new Jacob/ Nessie fic I've been planning for a few months now. Since this was one of my first fanfics ever, I've really worked on my fiction writing skills so I hope this new one will be just made of pure epicness. Now for the last epic winner of the cookie I am going to give it to my last two reviewers ****RafaelaLisaCullen** **and when-life-gives-you lemons. * gives over Jacob and Edward cookies- your choice!* So onto the conclusion of "I love her."!**

**Nessie P.O.V**

Today was September 25th. My wedding day. I stood here on one of Grandma Esme's antique dinning chairs as Alice made last minute alterations to insure that my wedding dress fit like a glove. I loved my dress. It was a simple silhouette decorated with pearls and ivory lace. My copper curls hung loose over a matching lace veil. Very 1930's inspired. I tried to continue focusing on the small details of my dress in an attempt to calm my nerves. Months ago, I was so unsure of whom I wanted to be with, yet here I am becoming someone's wife. As I then tried to calm myself by then staring at the details of the room's rose coloured wallpaper, I heard my mother's footsteps as she approached me. "All done ladies!" Alice squealed with blatant pride in her work.

"She looks beautiful Alice, everything does. You are pure genius Alice." My mother said. "Do you mind if I have a moment alone with Renesmee?"

Everyone then proceeded out the door. Despite their extraordinary hearing, they all understood that it was important for a bride to have a last minute pep talk with their mother without a room full of people. "You looked absolutely beautiful Renesmee, like a true princess." My mother said quietly with full of emotion as she held onto my hands.

"Thanks, Mom. Really, thank you for everything. I truly wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you." I said in tears hugging onto my mother. I never really realised how hard it was going to be to let go of my family until the day actually came.

"Never a problem Nessie. I love you so much my little nudger."

As we continued our embrace, I heard a slight knock on the door. "My I come in?" the velvet voice asked that unmistakeably belonged to my father.

I continued to cry. "Come in Daddy."

My dad walked over to me and hugged me tightly. "You are the prettiest bride I have ever seen Nessie."

"Thank you Daddy."

"Guys, its time. I'll meet you down stairs," my mother stated. My mother came and hugged me one last time. "I am so proud of you Nessie." With that, she left the room.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" my father asked as he took my hand.

"I don't know Daddy. I have so many butterflies in my stomach." I replied. I have never been so nervous in my life.

"Don't you worry little Nessie, that man downstairs loves you more than you can imagine. You are going to be so happy when you walk down that aisle. I just know it." Daddy said with difficulty. Today he was losing his little girl.

I looked in the mirror one last time to ensure everything was in place, and that I had not ruined my makeup from crying. My father then took my arm and led me down the main staircase. "Don't let me fall Daddy." I said in a small voice.

"Never." He whispered.

We continued down the stairs onto a white carpet that lead outside. The sun had begun to set, leaving the sky painted a wild pink. I began to get more nervous as I noticed that all eyes were staring at me. All of them were smiles, so that helped a bit. Once I had calmed down, I began to take in all of Alice's decorating. She truly was a queen at planning weddings. The aisle was decorated in white rose petals and the hues where wrapped in ivory satin and white daises- my favourite.

However, all my focus changed as I locked eyes on my groom. He was wearing a black suit and his hair was cleaned up from its normal shaggy style. He was smiling the biggest bright smiled I had ever seen as his eyes locked with mine.

Before I knew it, I had reached the end of the aisle. As we approached, the pastor- a vampire pastor of course- spoke up. "Who gives away this lovely bride?" he asked.

"Her mother and I." my father replied.

He then preceded my taking my hand and removing it the cold embrace of his own. He then placed it in the warm rough hands of my husband to be. It was then I looked up as my groom's eyes locked into mine as he continued to smile. I couldn't help but smile myself. I knew at this moment that I had made the right decision and he was truly my sole mate. My other half.

My Jacob.

* * *

**So that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed the story that once was just a random one shot that popped in my mind. I'd love to hear from you, your reviews help me on my writing! I want to thank everyone who subscribed, read, reviewed and/ or favourited my story. You guys are awesome! If you want to hear my new story, please keep checking back as I will notify you once I have published the first chapter! **

**Tootles!**


	11. AN: New Story!

Thanks everyone for reading I Love Her. – since it was my first real fanfic story, I really appreciate all your support! I just wanted to let you know, that I have started a new Jacob/ Nessie story _12 Months_, and I have put the first chapter up if you are interested!

Thanks again!

MissBeach

xoxo


End file.
